The Shadows
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: What is the meaning of evil? Does anyone know? The average American is likely to say that evil is bad. If that's true, it's still possible to become good again right? Haou discovers the answers to these questions when he meets Judai. M lang selfshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first selfshipping fanfic so it might be kinda weird. By the way, Haou's a little ooc so I apologize if you notice something about him that you don't like.**

_August 31, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why did you have to look so attractive? I would've never bought you if it wasn't for your looks. Now I'm writing to you just like every other piss-ant in town._

_Damn, I'm getting angry again. That's never a good sign. I just sent more after him._

_Well, maybe I should elaborate on that. You see, I'm a fallen angel. Which means that technically, I'm evil. But my heart's in the right place. If my heart still exists, that is._

_Shit, I'm getting sidetracked again._

_When you become a fallen angel, you're granted dark powers. At first I was totally against them. I didn't want to use them, thinking I would hurt myself and others. Not that I care about other people. They're already too weak to be in this world. But one day, I got curious. So I used part of my powers to see what would happen. And it was a big dark scary shadow. And I thought I could control it, but I couldn't. It just went off by itself. And it made it's way to a boy that-amazingly-I care about a lot. And like I said before, I don't care about a lot of people so this boy is very special._

_I can only imagine what kind of hell he's going through right now…_

Haou slammed his diary closed, feeling so weak and ashamed that he even had to argue against the pros and the cons.

Though writing to it did make him feel better. It took some of the weight off of his shoulders.

"You're still stressing about it, aren't you?" Yohan asked sitting down across from where the brunette was.

"Who said I was stressed?" Haou asked a little more aggressive than he wanted to.

"You're eyes are brighter, you're clenching your teeth and you're gripping onto the bedsides for dear life."

Haou relaxed his jaw, and let go of the bed while taking a deep breath. He had just noticed how tense he was. "You're always getting into my business." That was his way of saying, "I'm sorry."

"You wanna fly around for a while?" Yohan asked accepting his apology easily. "I know that loosens you up."

The opportunity did sound addicting to Haou. "Fine, if you wanna go that bad," he said as he angrily stood up.

But Yohan could see right through him. Haou was just acting so it seemed like he wasn't the weaker one even though he knew he was.

Their black wings unfurled from behind their backs. Even though it looked very dark, to the human eye, it was velvet and beautiful. That's why they tried their best to stay away from crowds.

They slowly lifted themselves off of the ground and into the air.

Meanwhile, Judai sat on the far end of his bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He stared at the door waiting for the shadows to go away.

But thy didn't.

Judai had first started calling them the shadows when he was five. To him, it just looked like dark black smoke. So he called them the shadows.

The shadows leaked in the closed doors and started spreading out on the walls.

Judai gulped and watched as they got closer and closer to him.

Then his mother opened the door. Judai feared that it would let more of the shadows in but they curled back outside like it had been hurt.

"Judai, are you listening to me?" his mother snapped.

"Um, yes," he lied.

"What did I say?"

"To finish my homework?"

"School hasn't even started yet."

Judai's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I said, to get up, we're going school shopping."

Though he knew the shadows would follow him, it made him feel better to get out of the house.

He quickly got dressed and headed for the door.

"You're ready?" Mrs. Yuki said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go."

They got into the car and was on their way to the mall.

About halfway there, Judai saw two dark figures fly across the sun. He thought they were the shadows and hoped they would stay away just a little longer.

Back with Yohan and Haou, the two were starting to fly into the more crowded areas.

"Haou, I think we should head back," Yohan stated. "The sun's getting brighter and people are starting to stare."

"Well you're the one who wanted to come out here," Haou said still hiding the fact that he loved the feeling of walking in the air.

Yohan rolled his eyes as the two turned back around and headed home.

They made it back to their unknown territory.

Their wings shriveled back into their shoulder blades.

"Thanks Yohan." Haou smiled. But then he corrected his sentence. "For-um-telling me about the crowd. And, and how they were staring. Yeah."

Yohan stifled his laughter. When he finally gained control, he said, "You know, school's coming up."

"Yeah, so?"

"We have to go."

"Why?"

"We can't go on in life with no education."

"It's not like we'll need it. We're angels. We can do what ever we want."

"That's what made us _fallen_ angels. Doing whatever we want. Do you want to continue being evil?"

Haou hung his head in shame. "No," he mumbled.

"Then we're going to school."

"What school are we going to?"

"A boarding school called…" Yohan searched his brain trying to find the name. "Duel Academy."

"Sounds boring already."

"Haou," Yohan warned.

He groaned.

Yohan gave up and decided just to leave him be. So he leaned back on the bed and turned on the TV.

But Haou started worrying about that boy who was being haunted by the shadows. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Judai. But this time, he kept his face neutral so Yohan couldn't detect anything.

**Yeah…I don't have anything to talk about this time…I think that means I'm sick…or maybe close to death -_- help…**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! I know i haven't updated in a really long time and i apologize for that. Um...yea that's it. ENJOY!**

Judai had been checking the skies to make sure they really were gone. Each time, he wouldn't see anything but he couldn't get himself to stop checking.

"Are you alright?"

The sudden sound of Mrs. Yuki's voice made Judai jump.

"You seem kind of…" she searched for the word, "jumpy."

Judai took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart rate. "Well, I guess I'm just stressed."

"About school?"

"Um, yeah, you could call it school."

She wanted to ask but decided against it. She had already went through eleventh grade and was _certainly_ not going to go through it again. "You have nothing to be afraid of. It's just school."

Judai zoned out. He had heard this speech thousands of times and didn't want to hear it again. Besides, the advice she was about to give wouldn't help a bit.

He had never told his parents about the shadows. Why? Because that lead to one thing.

_Therapy_.

He saw all of the movies.

"_Oh doctor, I keep seeing ghosts. I'm scared. I can't get them to go away."_

"_And how do you feel about that?"_

"_I just told you! I'm scared!"_

Judai didn't need even more anger and drama by seeing a therapist.

"I mean, it's good to have a loyal friend by your side. He or she could…"

_Damnit, why won't she shut up?_ the brunette thought. Then his spirits were lifted when the saw the building coming into view. "Oh, look, we're here!" He'd never been this happy to be at the mall before.

Mrs. Yuki was cut off short as she found a parking space and stopped the car.

Judai couldn't help but look up again in search of the shadows. But the only thing he saw was the big and bright sun.

"Stop looking up at the sun," she ordered. "You'll make yourself blind."

The brunette looked away and stepped out of the car.

They walked into the building and toward the clothing stores.

Yohan was staring at the TV when he noticed that Haou was strangely quiet. He looked over to his left to find him staring at a blank wall expressionless.

"Haou?" he called.

The boy didn't look away or flinch. He didn't even blink!

"Haou!"

Still nothing.

Yohan used his powers to get into Haou's mind.

_Oh god, I can't take this anymore! Where is he? Is he ok? Is me stressing out about it sending more shadows after him? Do they have the power to injure-_

"I can feel you in my head," Haou growled. "Get out."

"Will you stop it?" the bluenette yelled. "It was _thirteen years_ ago!"

"No! I won't stop it! The reason why we're still fallen angels is because I sent those shadows. I got curious. And now, they're haunting just some innocent boy."

"Where's all this coming from?" Yohan said softening his voice. Then he got up and sat next to Haou. Seeing him like this was definitely a sight to see!

"I used to be that innocent boy. I know what it feels like to have all that pressure on you when you're just a little kid. And to have crazy dark shadows hunting you down just makes it that much worse." His voice was beginning to shake. "And it's all my fault."

"Haou," Yohan pulled Haou closer to him, "you know well that none of this is your fault."

An angry tear slid down Haou's face.

"You're crying?" Yohan asked.

"No," he said as he wiped his face.

Yohan rubbed his back. "You're such a bad liar," he laughed.

Haou smirked. "Thanks Yohan. You're like the brother I wish I had."

Yohan laughed again. "You know you're my best friend and I'm always there for you."

Haou wiped his face again. "Shit, I'm starting to act like a girl."

"Everyone cries, Haou."

"Yeah, well not me."

The bluenette smiled as he saw the real Haou come back.

Judai and his mother came out with loads of shopping bags.

"Wasn't that fun?" his mother asked.

"No."

"I know right? I mean, I found the cutest clothes and…" Judai's mother was like a teenage girl. She changed the negative into the positive and then blabbed.

The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Help me get the trunk open."

Judai opened the driver's side of the car and pulled the lever that made the trunk open.

"Thanks honey."

"No problem."

They got back in the car and went home. The probably shadow-clustered home that Judai dreaded.

"Judai, honey, are you sure you're ok? You're looking kind of pale."

Judai swallowed his parched throat. Then he slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok."

Though he was upset about having to be near the shadows again, it was nice to have a couple hours without them. It made him feel…normal.

"Mom, are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're looking kind of nervous. Is there something you need to talk about?"

It took her a minute to answer. "No, I'm fine. Really?" She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes which was unusual. But Judai just decided to ignore it. When she was ready, she'd talk.

When Judai got home, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Before you get totally into this show," Mr. Yuki interrupted. "these came in the mail." He tossed a couple of papers in a portfolio on his lap.

"What are these?" Judai asked.

"Honey," Mrs. Yuki called from the kitchen.

"They're from your boarding school."

"Babe! Come here I need your help."

"No, you stay right here," Judai demanded. "What is this about a boarding school?"

"You never told him?"

"Well, I was working on it."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Someone _please_ tell me that I'm not attending a boarding school."

"I'm sorry honey." Mrs. Yuki sat down next to Judai.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"This isn't a punishment."

"Then why?"

"It's just that ever since you were little you've seemed so…babe, help me out here."

"Judai, you're mother's trying to say that when you were little, you kept yourself isolated. You were afraid to make friends, half of the time you never spent any time with us…" his voice trailed off. "And the older you got, the worse it got."

"Oh, so, you've decided to send me to a school that's filled with therapists and-"

"No, they're not therapists," Mrs. Yuki said. "The reason why we're sending you here is because it will force you to make friends. You won't have the choice to isolate yourself. You'll get better."

Judai shook his head. "So this is a punishment. I'm being forced to do things now?"

"Honey-"

Judai stormed up the stairs and into his room. Then he regretted it when he saw the shadows forming at the corner.

_Why can't you just leave me alone? _Judai thought.

Haou was staring out the window and saw the pink-orange sky. Then he stumbled back a little.

"You ok?" Yohan asked.

"I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"He's in trouble. I can feel it. If only I could help him."

"Haou, there's only so much you can do."

He sighed.

"C'mon. Sit next to you're 'brother'."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh. Then he sat down next to Yohan.

**Lol while I was writing this, I was in the _zone_. But then my mom distracted me and fucked it all up -_- So it took me like an hour to find my way again lol I'm such a loser.**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Here comes chapter 3! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

It was the day before school started and Haou wanted to do something sneaky.

Yohan smiled widely and sang, "I know that look. What do you have in mind?"

"You know how the school sent papers for all the students to fill out?"

"Yeah."

"How about we sneak in the school, find out where they keep the papers and read all of them?"

"What would we want to do that for?"

"I dunno. Entertainment?"

Yohan laughed. "Ok, get dressed."

"Yesssss!"

Judai sat in front of his laptop close to tears. He went to the school's website and found out that you couldn't use your cell phone, you could make only one phone call every week for fifteen minutes, and there were cameras watching you everywhere.

But what made him want to cry was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his parents at the end of the day and he wouldn't be able to call them every day.

"Judai! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Yuki called.

The brunette blinked back the tears and trotted downstairs.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Mr. Yuki asked trying to start a conversation.

But Judai ignored the question and started eating his food.

"I guess not."

"Judai, you can't be mad at us forever."

"I _can _and I _will_."

"We were only trying to help you."

"By shutting my entire life down?"

"What are you-"

"I went on their website and found out all the rules. I can only call you once a week, we all have to wear uniforms and cameras are watching everyone everywhere."

Mr. and Mrs. Yuki were silent by then.

"Oh and one more thing," Judai spat. "I'm not aloud to come home everyday from school. I have to sleep in a dorm."

Four eyes just stared blankly at him. Then they started to tear up a bit.

"Who's sorry _now_?" He slammed his plate on the table which surprisingly didn't break. Then he sprinted back up the stairs.

"Is this it?"

"Yep. Duel Academy. Haou, turn off all the cameras while I try to find a way in."

The brunette nodded. He looked up and saw a camera with a red blinking light on it. It was high up but he could get there.

He climbed up the pipe that was attached to the wall. Then he stopped when the camera was at arm's length. He flicked the switch and watch the red light fade away. "Perfect," he mumbled.

He slid down silently to find Yohan standing in front of him with his back toward him. Obviously, he didn't know Haou was behind him.

"Excuse me young man," Haou said in a manly voice.

Yohan turned around terrified and narrowed his eyes when he found out it was just Haou. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, I saw the opportunity and just had to take it."

Rolling his eyes, he turned back around.

"Did you find an opening yet?"

"Well, the window's open. But the blinds are down. If we sneak in, there could be someone watching and we wouldn't know."

Haou looked behind him and saw no car in the parking lot. "I don't think anyone's here." But just to be sure, he quietly opened the window and looked through the blinds and saw no camera and no person there. "It's all clear."

Yohan slid in first and then helped Haou in.

They walked around the lobby until they saw a door that said in big letters: MAIN OFFICE.

The two opened the door and walked in. And in that room, was a big desk and a hallway that lead to more doors. They walked down the hallway and saw a dark black door that didn't have anything on it. No name, no peep hole. Nothing.

Haou turned the knob. "Locked."

"Damnit!" Yohan groaned. He walked back down the hall and searched the desk for a paperclip or something sharp they could pick the lock with. And on the far end was a bobby pin. He picked it up and gave it to the brunette. "Can you pick it with this?"

"Yeah, I'll try." He put it in the key hole and jiggled it in all directions. "Got it."

Yohan opened the door and found file cabinets all around the walls. And on the top of them read: DUEL ACADEMY ARCHIVES.

"You look at N-Z and I'll look at A-M."

Haou nodded. He opened to the Y's first just to see his.

_Name: Haou Yuki_

_Arrival Date: September 4, 2010_

_Hometown: Unknown_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Behavioral History: None_

_Criminal History: Vandalism, physical fights, accused of murder_

_Diagnosis: Depression_

The rest of the paper had other shit that he didn't really care about. But the front page was where the main information was.

Haou placed his file back where it belonged. He was about to close it until something caught his eye. It was someone else's file. Right below his. This person had the same last name as him.

_Name: Judai Yuki_

_Arrival Date: September 4, 2010_

_Hometown: Domino City_

_Parents: Junjio and Mouku Yuki_ (A/N: Those are fake names. I thought they sounded somewhat like Japanese names so I added them.)

_Behavioral History: None_

_Criminal History: Jaywalking_

_Diagnosis: Isolation_ _and hallucinations_

Haou was in Domino City when the shadows were sent loose. Could this be the boy who's being chased by the shadows?

"Did you find anything?" Yohan asked.

"You're finished already?"

"Yeah. What've you been doing all this time?" he laughed.

He shrugged.

"That's ok. I'll tell you all about what I saw."

They left the building with Yohan blabbing away about what he read.

When they were home, Yohan was _still_ talking.

"I'm guessing you really enjoyed yourself," Haou said as he got in bed. It was getting dark.

"I did. I'm so glad we decided to go. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"Cool. Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

**Sorry this wasn't as long as usual. I think the next one will be long though. I _think_. Not totally sure.**

**Ok so every one of u guys know that I'm a review addict so give me drugs! Not real drugs. Review drugs. I'll stop talking now.**

***druuuuuuuuuuuuuuugs***

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm at my grandmother's house x_x I could fall asleep, it's so boring. So0o0o0o0o to wake myself up, I'm updating! Yayayayayayayayayayayay! Hey, I'm awake now WOOOHOOOO!**

Judai slammed clothes into his suitcase. "Stupid boarding school," he mumbled. Then he tried to zip the bag closed but the pile of clothes were too big. He groaned. "Stupid clothes." He moved them around and the shadows jumped right into his face.

"Ah!" He jumped back onto the floor as the black blob disappeared. "Stupid shadows." He closed the bag again and succeeded. "Finally!"

A knock at the door made Judai clench his teeth.

"Judai, open the door," Mr. Yuki said.

Judai could never disobey his father. So he got up and opened it.

"We're terribly sorry," Mrs. Yuki said. "Please don't hate us. We didn't know they'd have so many restrictions."

"Yeah, well they did," the brunette snapped.

"Now Judai," Mr. Yuki started. "We already apologized for the mistake. But this is school and you are forced to do this. So stop whining. It's not gonna change anything."

Judai knew that was true it was just that whining made him feel better. "Yes sir."

"Start packing."

"I already have."

"Then _continue_ packing."

Judai closed his door and dropped back down to his suitcases.

.

Haou was in bed and stared up at the ceiling replaying the facts.

1: Judai Yuki lived in Domino City. Haou lived there too. That's where the shadows were created.

2: Judai has the same last name as Haou. That's just God giving Haou a sign. Thankfully, he still had faith in Haou.

3: Judai saw hallucinations. Those hallucinations could've been the shadows. Only Haou, Yohan and apparently Judai could see them. They're all connected!

"Haou, I know you're awake," Yohan said half awake. "Go. To. Sleep."

"Fuck off, Yohan," Haou growled.

A loud snore let Haou know that Yohan had passed out again.

Haou was left alone with his thoughts again. _It's official_, he thought. _Judai Yuki was the boy. I needed to apologize. And maybe find out if it's possible to take back those shadows. Maybe._

All of Haou's stressing made him very tired. So he fell asleep.

.

Judai's alarm sounded its annoying beeping. But because it was Judai, he covered his head with his pillow and went back to sleep.

But after about five minutes, his mother was pounding on the door. "Judai, get up. You're gonna be late."

The brunette groaned into his pillow, not bothering to lift up his head so his mother could understand him. But apparently, it didn't matter because his mother walked in, turned off the alarm clock and picked Judai up by the arm which forced him to sit up.

"_Mom_," he whined.

"I'm not kidding. _Get up._"

"Five more minutes, please?" he begged.

"No! Get your ass up now."

"But I'm tired!"

"I can bring your father in. He wouldn't mind giving you a smack on the butt."

Judai then hopped out of bed and pushed his mother out of the room so he could dress. He knew that his father had very low patience. He wouldn't want to get him mad.

He dressed in his original black shirt and jeans.

After he had brushed his teeth and smoothed his hair out a little, he headed down the steps for breakfast.

"Are you ready for school?" Mr. Yuki asked as he gave his son a plate of eggs.

"No," he grumbled as he started swallowing his food.

He sighed heavily wishing Judai would just drop it. He was going and that was final.

"Do you have all of your suitcases packed?" Mrs. Yuki asked as she wiped her eyes.

Even though the brunette was mad at his parents, he didn't like it when they cried. So he asked, "Why are you crying, Mom?"

"My son is leaving," she wailed. "I love you so much. I don't want you to leave."

"Well it's not my fault." _Well, not all of it anyway_, he added mentally.

"I know it isn't baby," she said smiling. "I'm just gonna miss you."

"Well, I'll call you every-" he stopped short. He was going to say every day but he forgot that every student only got one phone call per week. "week," he finished.

She chuckled and nodded. Sniffing, she said, "You should get going. I don't want you to be late."

Judai looked up at the clock. And it was almost seven-thirty. School started at eight. So he got up, said his last goodbyes and then jumped into his black Nisan.

As he drove, he tried not to think about how horrible the school would be. But images continued to fly in and out of his mind. They were uncontrollable.

Finally, Judai arrived at Duel Academy. He parked his car in the nearest spot. He carried his suitcases with him inside the building. He walked over to the main office and asked where his dorm was.

They pointed them toward a trailer outside next to the building.

He walked over and got settled in. Before school officially started, he sat on his bed and tried to get a few minutes of relaxation before he had to walk back over to the drama-filled hallways people liked to call school. _Boarding_ school.

"Oh, you must be Judai."

The brunette opened his eyes to see a short kid with glasses. His eyes were a strange gray color and is hair was a light blue color.

"I'm Shou, you're roommate," he explained.

Judai smiled and nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He shrugged. "I'm just tired," he yawned.

"Me too. But you better get used to it, 'cause this school enjoys interrupting poor kids' rest. That's just how it is."

"Are you an expert, or something?"

"Well, this is only my second year but I guess I know most of the ground rules."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you're not the only first-timer. New students show up all the time."

Judai looked at the time to find he only had five minutes before he had to go to class.

"So what are your morning classes?" the bluenette asked.

He took out his schedule and showed the smaller boy.

"Sweet, we have all the same classes. I'll show you where to go."

"When's lunch?"

Shou laughed. "Already looking for an exit? That's not good. Lunch isn't until twelve-fifteen."

_Twelve-fifteen?_ Judai thought. _I thought lunch was supposed to be at eleven? It was at my house, anyway._

"Don't worry, we'll survive."

_RIIIIIIING_

"That's the first bell. Let's go. We can't be late. Our first teacher is really strict."

"You know everything, don't you?" Judai laughed.

"I wouldn't say _everything_."

Judai rolled his eyes at the boy's modesty.

.

When Haou, woke up, he wanted to fly to school but he couldn't because the sun was rising and people would see him.

"You're up early," Yohan said as he stretched.

"Whatever."

"Always so cranky."

"Yes! I _am_ cranky!"

Yohan laughed.

"Shut up! You know better than to talk to me before I have my cup of coffee!"

The teal-haired boy continued to laugh as he watched his friend slam everything down onto the counter.

"Shit! We're out of coffee creamer!" he yelled.

"Second shelf, Haou," Yohan called.

"Oh."

Eventually, the two started toward the school. Haou was holding a coffee mug, taking sips every once in a while.

"Can I talk to you now without you barking at me?" Yohan asked.

"What, Yohan?" he asked.

"Do you think we could be close friends to mortals?"

Haou furrowed his eyes. That was a good question to ask. And he wasn't quite sure. "Well, I think it's the mortals' decision to make."

Yohan nodded though Haou could tell he didn't fully understand.

"I mean, suppose one of these mundane did find out our secret. It would depend on how they handle it. If they thought it was creepy, then I guess they wouldn't be close friends with us. But if they didn't mind, then I don't see why we couldn't be good friends. But the only thing I'm worried about is if they're gonna tell anyone."

"I agree. We don't need a bunch of attention."

Haou took his last sip of coffee as they approached the school.

"We're here," Yohan sighed.

They settled into their dorm- which the shared- and tried to memorize their schedules so they didn't have to pull it out every class.

At lunch, Haou and Yohan stood out in the quad to converse. But they were interrupted by two boys.

"And this is the quad," the shorter one said.

The taller one, stopped following his friend and stared at Haou. They locked eyes for about five seconds. Then Haou finally blinked out of the trance.

"What're you staring at?" Haou snarled.

They boy jumped slightly and whispered something to other boy. Then they scurried out of the area.

"You could've been a bit nicer," Yohan said when they were gone.

"Me? He was the one staring."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, class is gonna start soon."

They walked back in the building and into their next class.

**Wow, Haou's a big jerk-face, huh? Oh well, it'll all work out in the end. Or won't it? I guess you'll have to wait. XD I love torturing you guys like so. Review plz!**

**Oh and for all of the reviewers who'v been asking for Johan, I'm a bit upset to say that he isn't in this fanfic. Only because I already have a lot of chapters done and I don't feel like rewriting them just to add another useless character...not that i'm saying Johan's useless...he's just...not important...in this fanfic...yea..**

**ANYWAYS! REVIEW! OR HAOU WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND FLIP YOU OFF! lol**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on the phone with my friend and she's talking my ear off! So, I'm just nodding and saying, "Yeah," to everything. Lol I know that's mean but I don't feel like listening to this very long speech. Here's chapter 5!**

"God, those classes were so long!" Judai groaned.

Shou pursed his lips.

"What?"

"Do you want it straight up or sugar coated?"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna tell you something that you might not like. Do you want it straight up or sugar coated?" he asked again.

"Straight up."

"Ok," Shou said. "If you thought _they _were long. Then I suggest that you toughen up, 'cause the rest of the classes are almost two hours long."

Judai's eyes widened.

"Hey, you said you wanted it straight up."

He sighed.

"C'mon, let's get some lunch and then I'll show you more of the school."

They walked down the hall and turned into the cafeteria. They bought a small lunch and then Shou led him outside.

"And this is the quad." Shou and started talking about something but the brunette wasn't listening. He was locking eyes with a major hottie across the quad.

He had unnatural gold eyes, dark brown hair and a tall thin body. But the boy standing next to him, made him look short since he was taller than him. (A/N: for anyone who thought that was confusing, I was saying that Yohan was taller than Haou and that made him look short.)

The shorter boy's eyes got angrier which made Judai's heart melt. But it was immediately brought back up to his chest when the boy yelled, "What are _you_ staring at?"

Judai's heart threatened to jump out of his chest. So he whispered in Shou's ear, "Let's get out of here."

They scurried back inside.

"Who _was_ that?" Judai asked.

"You don't know?" Shou said surprised.

"Why would I?"

"Well, he looked exactly like you so I assumed he was your twin or something."

"What? No way, he looks nothing like me."

"Do you own a mirror?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever, don't believe me."

"I think the bell's gonna ring soon. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

.

In class, Haou glared at the clock waiting for it to reach the big 12. The only time he had looked away was when he found a folded piece of paper on his desk.

He turned around to see Yohan pointing to the paper. He rolled his eyes and opened it.

_Do you have a brother?_ it read.

_No dumbass_, Haou wrote back. _why would u think I had a brother? _He folded it back up and passed it to his friend.

Yohan looked down and almost laughed at the insult. He wrote yet another message. _Well, I was just asking. That boy we saw at lunch looked exactly like u. I thought u were related._

Haou cringed at the paper. _He looked nothing like me._

When Yohan was about to write back, the teacher walked up to his desk.

"Care to share this with the class?"

"My notes?" the bluenette questioned.

The teacher looked down again and he saw the same thing he had written on the board. He nodded embarrassingly and walked back to the front of the room.

After class, Yohan and Haou walked to their dorm.

"I still don't see how you thought we looked alike," Haou said as he poured two glasses of Iced Tea. He handed one to Yohan.

"How? The only thing that's different between you two are your eyes."

He shrugged. "This is getting old. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Did you do your homework."

"On second thought," Haou started.

"Nope. You can't change it again. Get started."

The brunette growled and ripped his bag open. Then he slammed his text books down on his desk and started his homework.

But before he could start, he saw something fly across the window. "Yohan, did you see that?"

"See what?" he asked.

"Something's outside."

"Stop making things up. It's the first day of school. How hard could the homework be?"

"I'm not making things up!" he yelled.

Yohan saw in his eyes that he was indeed telling the truth. "Ok, let's go see what's going on."

They walked out together to find the shadows floating around.

"Haou, is that…"

He nodded. "Which means he really is here."

"Let's go find him."

They followed the shadows to a small trailer. They entered through the open window. They were followed by a loud scream.

Haou ran to the scene and saw the same boy that was on the quad with him. He cursed himself for being so rude to him earlier.

Judai ended up being cornered to the wall. He was trapped. The shadows had finally got to him. He was surely dead. But he couldn't help the screams that escaped from his lips.

Haou turned the knob thinking he could get it easily but it was locked. So he kicked the door open and watched as the shadows disappeared. They were still around but just not in this area anymore. He growled. He wanted the shadows to leave this boy alone. What could he possibly want from him?

When he saw the shocked face Judai had, Haou ran to his side. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Judai was breathing hard. Why was this guy here? Didn't this boy not like him? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"Judai! Can you hear me?" Haou was shaking the brunette slightly.

Judai pushed his hands off of his shoulders. "Get off of me, you psycho!"

Haou looked ashamed. So Judai thought of him as a psycho?

"How do you even know my name?"

"Haou, what's going on?" Yohan asked.

He ignored his question. "Judai, I'm the reason why you see these shadows."

"So you did this to me? Why?" he asked getting angry.

"I'm so sorry. Ever since that day, I've been searching for you."

"So you could ruin my life some more?"

"No, so I could _help_ you."

Judai shook his head. "Why'd you do it in the first place?"

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Can you ever forgive me?"

Judai smirked. "I guess so."

"Good. Because if you wanna keep these shadows away, you're gonna have to stay close to me."

"But we don't have any classes together," Judai said.

"You let me deal with that."

He nodded.

"Yohan, why don't you go back to the dorm while I help Judai."

"But I wanna know what's going on."

"Go! I'll explain later."

He sighed and left.

Haou helped Judai up. And as their skin touched, they both felt sparks flying up their arms.

Judai was again locking eyes with Haou.

"Um, so where's your roommate?" Haou finally asked.

"He said he had to catch up on some things so he's probably up in the library."

Nodding, Haou sat down on the bed.

Judai sat next to him.

"Well, my dorm isn't that far away from your's. So if you need any help, I'll come right away."

"Ok."

"Stay inside where it's safe. Well, partially safe."

The brunette nodded.

Haou left feeling a bit awkward. He wasn't all that good with romance so he decided to leave. But he couldn't help the worry that started gnawing at his stomach.

Finally, he reached his dorm.

"_Now_ can I know what the hell's going on?" Yohan asked furiously.

Haou sighed exasperated. "Fine." He told him the story starting from the very beginning.

"Oh my god, so Judai's the one who's being haunted by the shadows?"

"Yeah, and he needs my help. _Our_ help."

"Mine too?"

"I can't do it alone. I'm still learning all of what I can do."

"Alright, I'll help."

"I knew you would."

**Wow, intense moment. But I'm kinda glad I did this chapter cuz now I don't have to keep changing the point of views. It was starting to get on my nerves lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooooooh! Not sure what that was for 0.o and I'm totally not crazy *twitch twitch* lol Here's chapter 6! Oh and btw, ever since this chapter Yohan's been a litte ooc.**

Judai sat in his room waiting for Shou to get back. He was afraid of being alone. It made him paranoid.

_C'mon Shou_, Judai thought, _just come back to the dorm. What the hell are you doing in there anyway?_

The brunette continued to wait. But after five minutes he started to wonder how angry Haou would be if he left the dorm. It's not like he was going to wander around, he was jut gonna go back in the building and see what was keeping Shou.

He stood up and reached for the knob. But then he hesitated. _Go or stay, go or stay._ Judai thought. _Just go!_ He finally opened the door and stepped outside. He looked around and didn't see anything. Then he had to stop and question whether he was checking to see if the shadows were there or if Haou was there.

Judai shook all of his thoughts away trying not to think of anything. But when you did that it's kind of hard not to think of elephants.

_Elephants? Really Judai?_ the brunette thought. _You're so annoying! Just go check on Shou!_

He walked inside the building and upstairs to the library. He saw his little friend sitting at the far end of the desk with his nose stuck in a book.

Judai walked over to the table and sat across from Shou.

"Oh hey, Judai," he greeted putting the book down on the table.

"Hey," Judai said back. "I just wanted to see what was keeping you."

"Well, I was doing homework when I picked up this book. I read the summary and then I just got sucked into it. It's amazing. You should read it when I finish it."

"Eh, I'm not that much of a reader."

"Huh. Well then never mind."

Judai chuckled. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asked as he took off his red jacket.

"It is kinda warm," Shou agreed.

Judai sat and waited for Shou to finish the book and put it away so they could go. He was scared to go by himself.

But before that, the librarian might've kicked them out. The book looked way too think to finish in one day.

After a moment, Judai saw a shadow creep around the bookshelf. But it looked different. It was a gray-ish color. It got closer and closer to where he and Shou were sitting.

Then it started to float overtop of Shou's head. Judai waved it away and surprisingly, it disappeared.

"What are you doing?" the bluenette asked.

Judai didn't know how to answer. "Um, uh-"

He laughed. "You wanna leave that bad, huh?"

"No, it's just-"

"It's alright. I'll go put this back and we can go."

Judai nodded.

Shou was gone for a long time. Well it was only about two minutes but it was a long time to just put a book back. So Judai stood up and went in the direction Shou went. But as he followed the trail, he noticed a coat of smoke that got heavier and heavier.

Judai started to cough. And when he turned and expected to see Shou reading another book, he saw flames.

The brunette gasped but then started coughing again because he inhaled some of the smoke. He dropped down to the ground hoping to breathe fresh air but found the exact opposite.

He couldn't tell which way he came from. The smoke was too thick to see anything. But he managed to see a big silver door that read: EMERGENCY EXIT.

Judai ran to it and took a deep breath of clean air. Then he started racing down the stairs. But at the bottom of the first set of stairs was another coat of smoke.

Judai started coughing again. He started to feel weak in the knees. So he reached out to the railing but was burned by its hot touch.

He dropped to the ground again and started choking. And to make it worse, the shadows started seeking in with the smoke.

"Judai!"

Judai was grateful to hear Haou's voice.

Haou pulled Judai to his feet. "C'mon, we've gotta get out of here!" He took the brunette's hand and ran down the rest of the stairs.

Finally, they got down to the hallway. At the end was the door to the outside. Haou looked behind him and saw the shadows coming at them faster than usual. "_Kuso!_"

He started pulling Judai's arm again as they ran down the long hallway. But the shadows caught up to them. It slammed into them and sent the two flying.

Judai closed his eyes as his body crashed into the wall. When he opened his eyes he saw black dots everywhere and watched as the shadows began to consume him. And the last thing he heard was Haou calling his name.

**Should I stop here or continue? Eh, I'll be nice and keep going XD**

"Judai!" Haou kept screaming out his name but he got no answer. Then he saw the shadows start to surround. He wanted to run to him and get him away from them but two strong arms stopped him from what he was doing.

"Yohan, let me go!" Haou yelled.

"No! We have to get out!"

"What about Judai?"

"He'll be fine. The ambulance is here. They're gonna get him to the hospital."

Haou left with his brother and watched in horror as they rolled the stretcher to the truck. He saw a glimpse of the brunette. His skin was pale and he couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"He'll be fine," Yohan assured him.

Haou growled. "This is all my fault. I should've stayed with him. Why am I so stupid?"

"Haou, relax." Yohan put his hand on his brother's shoulder but he shrugged out of it.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. He stepped further into the night so the human eyes couldn't see. He unfurled his wings and flew away.

The bluenette sighed in frustration. There was just no way around Haou. But he made a promise to him. A promise that he would keep always. So he flew after him.

.

Haou tucked his wings back inside his shoulder blades and landed on the ground just in time for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital. They pulled the stretcher out and raced inside the emergency room. Haou followed but was stopped by three of the nurses.

"It's ok, everything's gonna be alright." They kept telling Haou that which made him struggle even more.

"Haou, c'mon." Yohan said as he pulled him into his arm. "It's ok, we'll just wait in the waiting room."

"But I have to see him!" he yelled.

"We will, but we have to let the doctors check on him first." He led Haou into the room across the hall and they took seats next to the door.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Yohan asked.

"I think so," Haou said.

It wasn't long before a nurse walked in the room and said, "Can the brothers of Judai Yuki please stand?"

Haou nudged Yohan's side before he stood.

"Haou!" Yohan hissed.

"If we don't, we'll never get in."

The bluenette stood up as well.

"Please follow me," she said.

Haou tried to fight the urge to walk ahead of the lady. He wanted to see Judai, and he wanted to see him _now_. But the fact that he didn't know where he was stopped him.

Finally they stopped in front of a door.

The nurse opened the door for them.

Haou and Yohan walked in and saw the doctor writing something on his clipboard.

"Hello," he said. "You must be Judai's brothers."

Yohan spoke up knowing Haou would be rude if he spoke, "Yes, we are. Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yes. He's got slight lung damage from smoke inhalation. The worst that could happen is that he might have to be put on an inhaler."

"Well, we heard he hit his head. There's no brain damage or signs of amnesia?…"

"No, he's just got a little cut. We put a patch over top of it. He's perfectly fine."

"Will he be able to leave today?"

"Well, we're gonna let him stay the night here just in case."

Yohan nodded. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem at all." He left the two alone with Judai.

Judai flickered his eyes open. "Haou? Yohan? What are you doing here? What happened." He tried to get out of bed but Haou tucked him back in.

"Relax, everything's fine."

"Then why am I here?"

"Well, when we were trying to get out of the burning building, the shadows knocked you down and you hit your head pretty hard."

"Oh."

"Why were you in there in the first place? I thought I told you to stay inside?"

"I-"

"Why didn't you listen?" Haou yelled.

"Stop it, Haou," Yohan cut in. "This is not the time, nor the place to talk about this. The important thing is: Judai's alright."

_Thank you_ Judai mouthed.

Yohan nodded.

Haou sighed. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Judai nodded in agreement.

Yohan stepped up to the brunette. "Are you in any type of pain. Do you need me to call the nurse?"

Judai shook his head. "No, I'm alright. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Give me a couple minutes with Haou."

Yohan nodded but stopped next to Haou. He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Be nice." Then he left.

"What?" Haou growled.

"Are you ok?" Judai asked.

He chuckled a humorless laugh. "Why the hell would think I'm ok?"

Judai waited politely for him to explain. But he didn't so he took the opportunity to speak. "Haou, I'm alive because of you."

"No, you're not! You're _in here_ because of me." (A/N: holy crap, I just used twilight lines 0.o That's really weird.)

"Explain please."

"You were nearly killed."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"I wasn't there to protect you."

"Haou, you can't protect me," Judai said. "At least not from everything. What if I was dying of old age? How would you save me?"

"You're not gonna die of old age."

"Haou, no one has eternal life. We're only humans."

Haou was about to say something but thought now wasn't the time to tell him.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Haou asked.

"Shou."

"_Who?_"

"Shou. He's my friend. He was in the building when the fire started. That's why I was in there! What if he's dead!"

"Is he that short one with the glasses and blue hair?"

"Why, did you see him?"

"Yeah. He was one of the first to exit the building."

Judai sighed in relief.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I'm…"

"Go on, say it."

"I'm sssssss."

Judai lifted his brow.

"I'm sssssoooooo." Haou couldn't get himself to say it. He wasn't good at it. "I'm _sssssorry! _There, I said it."

Judai laughed. "You're forgiven."

"Well, I've gotta go. I've got stupid homework do."

Judai laughed again. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Haou left.

"Hey, Yohan!" he called.

The bluenette came back in. "Where's Haou going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Um, while I'm in here, can you watch over Haou? He's real upset."

"Sure Judai. Feel better."

"I will."

Yohan left as well.

The brunette was left alone in the room. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**I went on a whole lot longer than I intended. You better be happy lol Reviews make me a happy camper!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Listening to Paramore! Wooot! They're awesome! Anyway, I'm really bored and there's nothing else to do besides listening to music. So I'm updating chapter 7. Yeeeeaaaah.**

**In case u forgot, there's some oocness in this fic. Well, u probably figured that out already lol. ENJOY!**

Yohan left Judai in his bed. Hopefully, he'd be able to sleep peacefully. It was getting a little complicated watching over two people. But of course, it was easier to control Judai. He actually listened to the rules. Haou on the other hand, did whatever he wanted. But you couldn't help but love him.

Speaking of Haou, where was he? Yohan couldn't find him. He went outside and called his name.

"Over here," he answered.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Haou shrugged.

"You ok?"

"I guess."

"Let's go home." Yohan let his wings grow out. Then he held out his hand waiting for Haou to take it.

The brunette connected his hand with Yohan's. Then he was pulled to his feet as he wings grew out also.

The two flew into the sky simultaneously.

When they got home, Haou yawned. He was so tired. But he still had homework to finish.

"Don't worry about it," Yohan said reading his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got it covered."

Haou smirked and jumped on the bed.

**LATER**

Judai woke up to the sun shining on his face. And when he opened his eyes, he saw a vase filled with flowers and a note was attached to it. He opened it and read:

_These are for you. I hope you feel better soon. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when the fire started. I'll see you in class._

_-Shou T._

Judai smiled. He was glad he was ok. He was looking forward to seeing him in class today. He needed the little shrimp to cheer him up.

"I see you're already awake," the nurse said as she walked in.

Judai smiled not sure how to reply.

"I'm just gonna take some notes for the doctor." She pulled out her pen. "So, have you been having any pains that are concerning you?"

"Uh, well, my head still hurts a little but I think it's just because I have a cut there."

"Ok," she sang as she finished writing. "Anything else?"

"Sometimes it's a little hard to breathe," said Judai as he remembered when Haou was yelling at him. While he was yelling, he started to wheeze a little bit.

"Alright, well I'll go take these to the doctor and he'll check to make sure that you're alright."

Judai nodded and watched as she left. Then a couple minutes later, his doctor walked in and took a seat across from the boy.

"Hello, Judai."

"Hi." He coughed lightly and then began to wheeze.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just… hard to breath sometimes."

"Hm." He stood up and walked behind Judai. Then he placed a cold piece of metal on his back. (A/N: anyone know what I'm talking about? I forgot the name of it and was too lazy to look it up lol) "Take a deep breath for me."

Judai tried but it was hard. It felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs.

"Well, I think if I put you on an inhaler for a while, you'll be ok."

Judai nodded and took the inhaler the doctor handed him. He put it to his mouth pushed down on the top, sending air into his body.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Judai said.

"Alright, well, I'll let you get dressed so you can go home. Should I call your parents?"

"Um, well, my parents are away. If you could just call my brothers, that'd be great."

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

Yohan woke up to a phone call. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Yohan Yuki?"

_What? My last name's Anderson_, Yohan thought. _Oh, Judai!_ "Yes, this is he."

"Well, your brother Judai is ready to leave. Could you come pick him up?"

"Sure. Thank you for the call." He hung up. Walking to the kitchen, Yohan started a cup of coffee knowing from previous experiences that Haou refused to get up if he didn't have his coffee.

When the cup was ready, he went to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Haou, get up."

He groaned and turned over.

"I have _coffee_," Yohan sang.

Haou shot up and stole the cup out of his hands. After he chugged a quarter of it down, he asked, "Why did you wake me up at six in the morning?"

"We have to pick up Judai from the hospital."

He nodded and got dressed.

They left and went to the hospital.

Judai had just finished dressing when Haou and Yohan walked in. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, Judai," Yohan said.

"Are you coming, or what?" Haou said as he forced his weight on his right foot.

Yohan elbowed Haou.

"What?" he whispered.

"Judai gets on my nerves too but at least try to be nice."

Haou rolled his eyes.

Judai threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Haou and Yohan followed.

When they got to the school, the three went to their first class which they still didn't have together.

"Judai!"

Shou ran up to the brunette and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Thanks little buddy," Judai said as he ruffled his hair.

"Size has nothing to do with it."

"Sure it doesn't."

"Alright class," the teacher said as he entered the room. "Let's get started on the lesson. Judai, it's good to have you back."

"Arigato, Chronos." He stifled a chuckle when he saw the cringe on his face. He knew that Chronos hated him but it was hilarious watching him try to deny it.

At lunch, Judai sat with Shou. Haou and Yohan sat nearby.

"So, they put you on an inhaler?" Shou asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Judai turned around and saw Haou and Yohan sitting at the table behind them. This must've been his fifth glance in three seconds.

"Are you ok? You seem to be distracted."

Judai blushed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shou looked over the brunette's shoulder and saw two boys. "No way."

"No way what?"

"You're crushing."

"No, I'm not," Judai tried to lie. But his blush gave it away.

"Which one is it?"

Judai sighed. "Haou. The one with the brown hair."

Shou's jaw dropped. "Your _twin_?"

"He's _not_ my twin."

"This is so cool! I totally have to get you two a hookup." He stood up and started toward the table.

"No!" Judai caught his arm. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Please, just sit down."

He sighed and did as he was told.

"Thank you."

"Whatever, Judai," he said as he kept eating.

**Yeah, I realize that chapter was kinda boring. Sorry about that. It'll get better. Review!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I'm gonna try really hard to actually make this interesting lol we don't need a repeat of last chapter. Here's chapter 8! It is chapter 8, right? I forget. Whatever, just read.**

"Well, I'm off to the library," Shou said Saturday morning.

"You can't. It's still being rebuilt. Remember? There was a fire."

"Oh yeah. Darn it. I guess I'm stuck here."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Judai laughed.

The bluenette shrugged.

"I can get you in there," Judai said.

"No, it's ok."

"C'mon, Shou. I know you want to."

He sighed. "Fine, what do we do?"

"Follow me."

Rolling his eyes, he followed the brunette into the building.

They made their way up to the library.

"Hey, who let you two in here?" one of the workers asked. "You need to back downstairs."

"But, I need to get a book for my project and it's due Monday." Judai pouted and let his eyes glisten in the light.

"Alright, get it and then leave."

"Thanks mister! Let's go, Shou."

When they were out of earshot, Shou asked, "How'd you do that?"

"My _amazingly_ good looks," Judai answered.

"Yeah, right." Shou walked over and searched for a good book to choose while Judai wandered.

He was looking at all the books there were. If the school could afford _this_ many books than why couldn't they afford houses instead of dorms? Judai would never know.

The title of a big black book caught Judai's interest. It said: _The Yuki generation_. He picked it up and flipped to the first page and saw a picture of two people. They looked like Haou and Yohan. Except they had big black wings.

"What do you have there?" Shou asked.

"Who does this remind you of?" Judai asked ignoring Shou's question.

"The two guys we saw standing on the quad. Why?"

"No reason." He closed the book. "Let's go."

"Oh, so you're gonna try out reading?" Shou laughed.

"I guess so."

They walked back to their dorm. And once Judai stepped inside, he started reading the first page of his book.

_The Yuki generation was first started by Ario Anderson. He married Kazumi Yuki. They had children with very extraordinary powers. They called themselves** The Niphilem.**__ They had the names of…_

Judai skipped a few pages so he could get some information about the two kids on the front page.

…_they had child by the name of __**Yohan Anderson**__._

_Eventually, he had formed a bond with Ario and Kazumi's great great great great grandchild, __**Haou Yuki**__. (pg. 1) It was when Haou developed a dark and violent personality, his parents took him in to the King._

_The King (a.k.a.: God) vowed Haou death. But Haou's brotherly-like partner said, "If you must grant him death, you shall do the same to me."_

_The King did not want to grant Yohan death considering he was one of his best influencers. So he came to an agreement with the two. He gave them a poison they called, _Dark Ego. _And that's how the changed into _fallen_ angels._

By the time Judai had finished the first couple pages, his eyes were wide. He closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shou asked.

"I have to go see something," Judai said as he walked outside.

His walking pace was slow. _What am I gonna say? "I know you're a fallen angel but I'm ok with it"? God, I'm such an idiot._ he thought. _I should've thought about this before I stepped out here._

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Haou and Yohan's dorm. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Haou opened the door. And when he saw Judai standing there, he growled. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in. "Are you _crazy?_ Why the hell would you even think about coming out here alone?"

Judai just stared. If he was a fallen angel, then could it be possible that they could _kill_? If they could, then Haou looked like he was about to kill Judai. He started wheezing again and reached for his inhaler and found he left it at his dorm.

"Answer me!" he yelled as he shook Judai.

"Stop, Haou," Yohan ordered.

"No! He never listens to me. It's like he's prone to being killed!"

"Stop, you're _scaring_ me!" Judai pleaded as he tried to catch his breath.

Haou saw the fear in his eyes and let go. He turned away to he could calm down. He didn't want to scare Judai anymore.

Yohan sighed. _Mortals get scared so easily these days_, he thought. "C'mon, Judai. Let's go somewhere else so Haou can cool off."

"No," Haou said. "I'm alright."

Judai stood next to Yohan just in case.

"Why did you come Judai?" Haou asked as nicely as he could. (Which wasn't very nice.)

Judai thought for a moment about what he would say.

"Well?"

"Shut up!" Judai growled. That was the first time he had stood up for himself to Haou.

Haou was about to scold him but Yohan said, "He's thinking. Leave him be."

When he finally figured it out, he started out like this, "People think you have a bad reputation, don't they?"

_Haou developed a violent and dark personality._

"Where are you going with this?" Yohan asked.

"Just answer it. Please. And don't peer into my mind."

"I guess so." Haou answered.

"You sacrificed your life for Haou." He was talking more to himself now.

_Haou's brotherly-like partner said, "If you must grant him death, you shall do the same to me."_

Yohan looked him with a confused look.

"I know what you are."

They were shocked.

"Angels," he said. "_Fallen_ angels."

"How'd you find out?" Haou asked getting angry again.

Judai took a step back before he answered, "A book."

"What _book?_" he hissed.

He took another step back.

"Haou, calm down," the bluenette warned.

"_What book?_" he asked again.

Judai rammed his brain for the title. "Um, uh-"

"Fucking say it!"

"_The Yuki Generation_," the brunette finally answered.

"Where exactly is this book?" Yohan asked.

"In my dorm."

"Let's go get it. I'll be right behind you."

Judai nodded and walked out the door.

Haou was about to follow but Yohan pushed him back. "No. You stay here."

"Why?"

"Because you getting angry isn't gonna help the situation," he growled.

Haou crossed his arms. "You're _joking_ right?"

"No. I'm not. When you yell, it scares Judai. And when Judai gets scared, he can't think straight. How the hell do you think we're gonna be able to help him if he can't give us any information?"

Haou groaned as he sat down on the bed.

Yohan left and went after Judai.

"Back already?" Shou said, still sucked in his book.

"No, I just forgot something."

Shou looked up then and saw Yohan walk into the room.

Yohan smirked to let him know he didn't plan on doing anything bad.

Shou nodded slowly.

"Here it is," Judai said as he picked up the book.

"Who's the author."

Judai looked from front to back. "It doesn't say."

"Let's take it back to my dorm so we can explain it to Haou," he said as he stepped back outside.

"Why didn't he come, anyway?"

"I told him to stay so he could redeem himself."

"You know, I can stand up for myself."

"Don't take this personal, Judai but you really can't. Haou's far much stronger than you are."

Judai sighed and nodded. He didn't like being referred as the weak one. At least, that's how he felt.

"Haou, we've got something to tell you," Yohan said as he entered their dorm. He explained everything they found out about the book.

"No author?" he asked.

Judai shook his head.

"How many copies of this book were there?"

"I only saw one."

"Good. Then you keep this one. We can't let anyone else get a hold of this."

He nodded.

"Yohan, give Judai and I a minute."

The bluenette warned him with his eyes before he left.

"Take a seat."

Judai hesitated.

"I'm not gonna yell. Just sit down."

Judai sat down on the bed and carefully watched Haou.

Haou sat down next to Judai. "Look, just because I get a little mad sometimes doesn't mean you have to be scared."

"I'm not scared of you, Haou," Judai said.

"Yes you are," Haou argued.

"_No_, I'm _not_."

"Then what _are_ you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid you'll give up on me and let the shadows eat me alive."

Haou gaped at him.

"I know that's really selfish but…I just can't picture myself dying."

Haou scooted closer to the brunette. "Judai, I would _never_ let you die."

The presence of Haou made it hard for Judai to breathe.

Haou dug in Judai's pocket and pulled out his inhaler that he grabbed when he got the book not a few minutes ago.

"I don't need it," he said as he pushed it away.

"Yes you do."

Judai used it and then put it back in his pocket. "Go on."

"I…I like you Judai. I don't know what it is but it makes me attracted to you. Trust me that's a compliment because I hardly care for anyone else."

Judai chuckled. "I know."

Haou swallowed hard and prepared for his next move. The _apology_. "I'm sssssss."

Judai laughed. "Don't worry, you don't have to go through the whole sorry thing. You're already forgiven."

"Good, because this was beginning to get a little awkward for me."

"Yohan, you can come in now," Judai called.

The bluenette walked in. "What did he do?" he asked Judai.

Haou glared. "Shut up, Yohan."

"Nothing."

"Good."

"Holy crap, it's nine already?" Judai asked looking at the clock.

Yohan turned around. _9_:_03pm_ it read. "I guess so. It's been a long day, huh?"

Judai nodded and yawned at the same time. "I should head home."

"No, you can just stay here," Yohan said.

"I dunno…"

"Well you don't have a choice. Security's out and if you're caught out there, you'd get in serious trouble." Yohan said.

"Even if Security wasn't out, I still wouldn't let you. The shadows are really sneaky. They'd try to get you when you're at your weakest point." Haou added.

Judai sighed. "Alright. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch," Yohan said.

"No, Yohan. I've bothered you enough. You're sleeping in your bed."

The bluenette looked over to Haou.

"What?"

Yohan groaned and walked into his room.

"Goodnight, Haou," Judai yawned.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Just go to sleep."

Later that night, Haou woke up due to a strange feeling in his head. He stood up and walked into the living room.

There he saw the shadows creeping up on Judai while he was sleeping. With the flick of his hand, he used his magic and it sent the shadows back to where it came from. He knew it wouldn't be enough to send them back from where they came from but he didn't know what else to do.

He picked Judai up, careful not to wake him up and carried him to his room where he'd be safer. Plus, he felt bad he had to sleep on the couch.

Once he got Judai settled, he walked to the couch and went back to sleep.

**Aaaaaw, Haou's starting to show his soft side! That's a little weird. Oh, well, the chapter's already written. I'm not gonna go back and write it again. SO DEAL WITH IT! Jk. Review or the shadows will eat you alive!**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
